dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Reinhardt vs Kliff Undersn
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Two elder Knights take up their weapons in a battle of pure Honor and Respect against Gear & Omnic kind. Which Master Knight can prove his weight in combat? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Location: Japan Colony Time: 2:36 As Kliff was destroying the Gear Horde, they only got stronger, and smarter. Kliff, though, was clever, and unphased after generations of war, on the other hand. As he kept swinging his cleaver, dozens among dozens of Gears were slaughtered with Dishonor. Kliff easily was winning effortlessly... ...Until more powerful Gears larger than buildings ultimately came to the aid of what seemed like tens of thousand dead Gears. Kliff was finally overwhelmed. Ky Kiske could end all this with Rising Force. But Kliff KNEW summoning Dragons wouldn't even work. He was done for. CLANG! ''' If it weren't for the fact that a man covered in silver armor appeared, and wiped out the Gears in the area. Kliff knew he might have found a new ally. Kliff: Thank you, sir. I thought I was a goner until you appeared... Reinhardt: The name is Reinhardt, and your Reputation is on the line, now that your friend, Testament lost his lover, Dizzy to the marriage of Ky Kiske. Kliff: My Testament? Is he that mad? Reinhardt: Indeed. Now that Ky became King, Testament's Gear Status is out of line. He is out to slay Ky out of pure Jealousy. He even wants Dizzy back, and your old friend desires to remove the kingdom from the map. Kliff was horrified. He never thought Testament was angry at the new King for stealing Dizzy from his life. Worse, he thought Testament was an ally to Ky. Is this no longer the case? Kliff: Very well... We're both old, sickly men indeed... We shall decide right now who can quell Testament's jealousy. Reinhardt: Now you're speaking my language. Dishonour went amok as the fight began... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!!' '' Both weapons clashed as both Knights were grinding giant weapons at each other. Reinhardt: Impressive... It's no wonder you were able to fight all those monsters on your own. Kliff seemed pleased. Which is why he pushed back at Reinhardt's Warhammer. He even slashed through his armor. Kliff: Well, contraire to popular opinion, you CAN teach an old dog new tricks. Reinhardt then set up his defenses, hoping Kliff can waster his time on them. Kliff easily sliced through the shields, only to be tricked by Reinhardt, who walloped Kliff with his Warhammer. Kliff in response, impaled Reinhardt with his Dragonslayer. Despite the mass bloodloss, The armored Giant Persisted, and activated his ultimate ability: Earthshatter. Reinhardt: '''HAMMER DOWN!' Reinhardt easily cracked the earth in front of him, and Kliff took immense damage; all at a cost: His helm broke, revealing what Kliff thought to be Leo Whitefang... Kliff: Leo! Reinhardt said nothing. He simply wielded his Warhammer to deliver the final blow, when Kliff did a BURST Counter to dodge what would be a fatal strike. Kliff then went into INSTANT KILL Mode, then summoned a horde of dragons to try and finish off Reinhardt. Reinhardt: Why won't you fight like a true Arthurian Legend?! He easily killed the horde with a single swing. Kliff needed to win, and he had the perfect idea. Reinhardt's Head is exposed, so he just needed to slash at the neck clean to shut down his brain stem... But as Kliff attacked, Reinhardt countered; as he knew Kliff's plan was obvious. Kliff had not enough power to use another BURST. He improvised by slicing through his armor. Kliff: I have no clue what a spy like you is doing here, Leo Whitefang... BUT NOW YOU DIE!!! Kliff was at his limit, but his Dragonslayer was at least big enough to slice through his armor. He swung, and just as Reinhardt was about to respond, SHING! Reinhardt lay on the ground, sliced into several pieces. Kliff is victorious. Then Ky Kiske arrived to assess the damage. Ky: Kliff. Kliff: Yes, Ky my lord? Ky: This man is a protégé of Leo Whitefang. Why did you have to kill him like that?! Leo: Yes, you old geezer. Why?! Ky: Whitefang?! Leo Whitefang appeared alongside his army just to see a Retired Knight get killed by another... Kliff was speechless... Leo: Due to this, I'm going to have to base my ever evolving Dictionary on you as well. I normally do this to Ky, but I'll let him do the honors. Ky: Whitefang! (sigh...) Very well then... I'll say it. Kliff, we're now targets of a Dictionary currently being written by a Jealous EX-King... Leo: Jealous. Ky, and the others argued for what felt like the rest of the day... Stupid Ending Line... -_-# DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: NEVER MESS WITH THE KNIGHTS OF GUILTY GEAR! The WINNER is... KLIFF UNDERSN! Next Time Buddhist Monks fought for eternal stability. Until... History changed with us all... Disaster will strike soon... Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:Blizzard Category:Overwatch vs GUILTY GEAR themed DBX Fights Category:FPS vs Fighting Game themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:BMHKain